Nothing Left To Fear
by MerlinWatsonMacgyverB99
Summary: The bond between master and padawan, the bond between family. A collection of oneshots that feature around the moments that we missed, the scenes to episodes that could have been; specifically between Kanan and Ezra. "I work alone" - "Not anymore you don't."
1. Chapter 1

Concussion

Out of everything, all the breakout schemes he'd imagined in that cell, he hadn't seen this coming. He knew the kid was ambitious, but tracking his location down, breaking into an imperial cell, rescuing him, battling an inquisitor and then still making it out alive. The kid has guts Kanan had to give it to him. He also owed Ezra his life.

Speaking of which Kanan noticed Ezra hadn't stopped moving around since they'd returned- he was sure the kid must be exhausted, but there he went again dashing across the room rummaging around for something Hera had requested. Kanan was currently sat in the med bay, propped up in bed and enjoying the feeling of comfort and home wash through him. He'd had a warm welcome from all his crew, hugs and smiles beamed out of the Ghost, as well as the surprise revelation of Fulcrum, but soon after that Hera took charge and demanded he be sent straight for an examination. Sabine had already painted over the bandages on Kanan's wrist, where the cuffs had cut too tight and Zeb had seen fit to help Kanan make his way down here, acting as a warm shoulder to lean on as Kanan ran out of energy. That left Ezra, his padawan who had done virtually anything else he possibly could. Kanan hadn't actually seen Ezra ever leave the room he was in once since they'd returned. The Jedi was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden clanging sound, sharply turning his head Kanan saw Ezra slowly bend down to pick up the tray he'd dropped, smiling slightly at the clumsiness of him as Ezra turned and gave a sheepish smile. Immediately Kanan latched onto something, that eye contact, a seconds worth of eye contact with Ezra and the force was beckoning him to watch to listen. Ezra turned away and Kanan shut his eyes, focusing his efforts on his padawan. There was definitely something amiss, everything he could feel was Ezra and yet something was off balance. Hitting too many walls and running out of energy Kanan snapped his eyes open and swiftly shifted his legs over so he was sitting up, legs dangling over the edge of the bunk.

"Woa, woa, woah. What're you doing?" Ezra cried swiftly marching over and swinging Kanan's legs back to where they were.

"Um standing up, what does it look like?" Kanan replied, smiling as Ezra glared at him.

"Oh no no no, you are staying right here Kanan, you need rest to get better." Ezra clarified.

"And I am feeling much better, I'm just going to-"

"Nope." Ezra shook his head again and sighed "I didn't wanna have to do this but… You will stay in bed." Ezra giggled moving his hand over his masters face.

Kanan laughed "Trying to use a master's tricks against him? Ezra you should know better!"

"Yeah well, It's what you made me resort to!" Ezra chimed. Kanan laughed again, every time he did a little bit more weight was lifted from his chest. He leant over to ruffle the kid's hair before stopping, and turning his chin instead so he could get a better look at Ezra's cheek.

"How're they feeling?" He asked, eyes roaming over the two jagged sore looking scars.

"Fine, pretty numb to be honest I think Hera put waaay too much of that gel on!" Kanan smiled "Oh you're out of water let me get you some more" Ezra declared making his way over to the jug to pour out some more. Kanan watched, noticing the slight tremble in the kid's hand and the fact he didn't seem able to focus on the glass. Bringing it back over Kanan became more suspicious. Ezra placed the cup beside his master.

"Come here a sec." Kanan said patting the space on the bed. Ezra gave him a confused glance but did as he was told, only being thoroughly surprised when Kanan's arm came up to grab his face and a torch was shone in both of his eyes.

"OW! Kanan!" Ezra cried trying to wriggle free.

"Your pupils are dilated, you're dizzy and pale. Ezra you have a concussion" At Ezra's unsurprised look Kanan sighed concern moulding his tone "You knew? And you didn't say anything?!"

"It wasn't important" Ezra excused "Plus it hardly hurts at all really, nothing to worry about in fact i-"

"Kid" Kanan interrupted "It's always important ok? Now before we treat that are there any other injuries you'd like to tell me about."

Ezra looked thoughtful for a moment "No."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, well ok a few bruises here and there but nothing else, I promise" Ezra argued, making eye contact and letting Kanan see the truth.

Satisfied Kanan nodded "Right you're going to need an ice pack and some of those pills with the blue band along the middle." Kanan instructed "Should be in that draw to your left."

Ezra walked over to the small cabinet attempting to find the items Kanan had listed. He hadn't expected the Jedi to pick up on his symptoms so quickly, then again time had been passing ever so slowly once that stupid pulsing pain had started in his head. The foggy and dizzy sensations didn't really help either. But he was fine, it wasn't as though this was his first concussion, after all he'd survived worse.

Ezra had crouched down looking to the lower left for those specific pills- once his hand had fallen upon them he had quickly straightened up not preparing for the sudden overpowering vertigo that over took him. His head pounded and it felt as though somebody had been spinning him round for hours, his vision swam, colours mingled together and clear shapes became blurry outlines. His whole body felt light and fuzzy and before he knew it he was falling. Only instead of the solid, cold floor he was meant to land upon he instead found himself in warm firm arms, ones that encircled him and took away the pain for a small second. Darkness started to crowd his vision.

"Kid?" Kanan had called out, seeing Ezra was taking his time finding the pills. That was when he sensed it, something was about to go very wrong. He took no time in standing and walking over to the spot where Ezra was, he was just about to haul the kid up himself when Ezra sprang up in front of him.

"Ezra?" He had tried again, a pair of eyes glanced up to meet his but they were unseeing and before he could say anything else Ezra dropped. Lucky for him Kanan's reflexes were feeling good and he caught the boy before any more damage could be caused. He hauled Ezra up to a standing position and with his arms still holding him, he lightly tapped Ezra's cheek.

"Come on, focus on me kid- that's it!" He encouraged as small eyes blinked slowly several times. Weight came off his arms as Ezra found his footing and stood properly, albeit a bit shakily.

"Ouhww, that felt just great." Ezra sarcastically spoke, his hands coming to rub over his face.

"And this Is why we tell someone when we are injured." Kanan nagged, smiling in relief to hearing Ezra speaking.

"Yeah, yeah lesson learnt master." Ezra excused, letting himself be dragged by Kanan down to the bed next to his.

"Now I don't think it's just me who has to get some rest hm?" Kanan queried, leaving no room for arguments as he sat Ezra on the bed. Ezra for his part let it happen, too dizzy and out of it to really argue his way out of something he actually wanted to do.

"I'm not resting till I see you are." He countered instead, lying himself down on the bunk.

"Fine, fine." Kanan agreed with a smile, getting some rest was fine by him it seems his little trip out of bed had him already exhausted.

"Good, now remember if you need anything just ask." Ezra mumbled sleep already claiming him.

"Whatever you say kiddo, whatever you say." And Kanan chuckled, pulling the blanket further across Ezra before settling himself back down, closing his eyes safe in the knowledge that padawan and master always had each other's backs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sleeping Guard

Kanan slept in a void of darkness, his subconscious hadn't allowed him fully under. The fear of night terrors and memories of the past kept him in a light doze. Here in this state he found himself to be peaceful, content that he could let his mind heal in this blank void. His body was still getting some rest maybe not as much as it should but he'd had worse.

As his thoughts drifted he felt himself slip.

The darkness melted into shapes, colours, sounds. He didn't want to be here, where had the peace gone? Panic set in, his masters voice called to him. No.

He jolted up, drawing himself past the memories and right into full consciousness; deep breathing for a few minutes and he was back. To calm himself he reached out with the force, it's safe feeling waving him to the senses of home, showed him the life forces of Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra… Ezra? The Jedi mind stopped as he doubled back to where Zeb slumbered only to feel no life force of his padawn. Feeling slightly more anxious he spread out the force delving throughout the ship before… There!

Hang on… But that was right outside his door? Knowing the force was showing him the truth Kanan lifted himself out of bed and walked over to the door way. The doors slid open and Kanan stepped outside glancing both ways down the corridor before his eyes finally settled on a small someone sitting down right beside his door. Ezra was slumped against his wall, lightsabre clutched in his hand, eyes closed fast asleep. Kanan couldn't help the smile that overcame him, never had he really seen Ezra look so small, so innocent. Dropping down beside him Kanan brought his arms around the boy and lifted him carefully back into his room.

"Nmm Kanan?" Ezra's voice whispered out.

"Yeah kid, don't worry I gotcha."

"-id I wake you?"

"No, no" Kanan comforted "What you doing outside my room anyway?"

There was no reply from Ezra who normally being one to shy away from intimate contact instead burrowed further into Kanan.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked again, his worry growing.

"I- I um" Ezra's fists scrunched into Kanan's night shirt as he hid himself "It's pretty stupid."

"Stupid or not I'd still like to know" Kanan clarified putting Ezra down onto his bunk "That is if you don't mind talking about it."

Ezra sighed for a second, shuffling around on Kanan's bunk as the man came over and sat across from him. Kanan sat patiently allowing Ezra to gather up what he wanted to say, for which the padawan was grateful.

"Well you see it's pretty stupid…I had this dream, not a very good one and I couldn't sleep."

"So you sat outside my door…?" Kanan had to say he wasn't getting it. "Look Ezra I'm not thinking any less of you here. I want to know what's going on."

Ezra held Kanan's eye contact, judging for himself that the man wasn't lying before blowing out a breath "I had to be outside Kanan because then, then if anyone or anything tried to get to you then I could- they'd have to- then they'd have to get through me. I'm not letting them take you again, I won't. I can't-" Ezra cut off the lump in his throat growing too big. Kanan felt his heart tear as he watched Ezra struggle with tears, acting instinctively he moved closer and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders.

"You don't have to worry I'm not going anywhere." Kanan tried to say but regretted it when Ezra shook his head and tears started to slip down his face.

"Please, please don't say that. You can't promise that"

"But Ezra really I'm not going-"

"Kanan. M-My parents- they, both of them said it and… No Kanan, you can't… that's why I have to be there."

"Oh Ezra" Kanan didn't hesitate in turning and pulling the boy into a proper hug, skinny arms wrapped around his frame and a face buried into his chest.

"Sorry" Ezra mumbled, as the tears caught on Kanan's shirt.

"No no, none of that now... I'm sorry Ezra I know I can't promise things like that but I'm here now ok? You have nothing to apologise for… after all you have just offered to be my full time body guard" Kanan quipped, gaining a chuckle from Ezra which Kanan counted as a win.

"Not many people would do what you did Ezra, you rescued me from the empire in the first place. So even though I can't promise that I or any of the crew will always be there, I know for a fact that you or me or any of us won't stop until that member is back among us if one is ever lost again, alright?"

"Yeah." Ezra replied, relaxing into the hug as though he needed more physical assurance of Kanan really being there "Try not to go anytime soon though"

"Of course" Kanan chuckled "Hang on, aren't I the one who gives the orders here?"

"Ohhh no, remember who did the rescuing here" Ezra demanded, as Kanan rolled his eyes, while smiling happy in feeling Ezra's force signature was lifted and much more balanced. He was at peace again and Kanan couldn't help the yawn that overcame him.

"Oh Kanan you're meant to be resting" Ezra chided noticing the yawn "I'm sorry- I'll be out of your way" Ezra started getting up of the bunk.

"Not so fast, you're almost asleep on your feet anyway and I'm not having you sleeping on the floor outside… Might I suggest the top bunk, gives you a great view of the doorway for any incoming threats?" Kanan suggested all seriousness in his tone but a playful smile on his lips.

"Well that's not the worst idea you've ever had …" Ezra considered for a moment before hoisting himself up to the top bunk.

As Kanan listened to the sounds of Ezra getting settled he knew things were not yet near being ok, Ezra couldn't spend every night trying to protect him otherwise he'd get no sleep, not to mention Kanan did like his privacy now and then. But for now he was content to drift back off, the small breaths of his padawan echoed above him and their force bond hummed happily. No things weren't yet back to normal but Kanan couldn't help but think they were getting there and that when they did they would be stronger than ever.

"Goodnight Kanan, and um thanks."

"Sleep well kid."

And with that master and padawan settled down, becoming at one with the peace of the night and watching over each other forever more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I really wanted to thank you all for the reviews I received, I really wasn't expecting it :) So thank you all for that. I would also like to explain that the first two chapters and this one revolve around the aftermath of the episode "Fire across the galaxy" just to clear that up... Enjoy!** -

Hunger (Part 1)

"Zeb you've outdone yourself!" Sabine exclaimed as Zeb came waltzing into the kitchen holding a tray of very good smelling food.

"Now, now it wasn't just me I had help from the best" The lasat chuckled as Hera stepped through carrying another tray. Hera had to say she'd been impressed, when Zeb had said how cooking was an enjoyment and tradition for him on his home planet she still hadn't been sure just how great he'd be; but she almost didn't recognise him in that kitchen, he was elegant and gentle handling each piece of equipment as though it were a new born. The lasat's skills became even more obvious as various sweet aromas filled the ghost.

The crew all came to sit at the small table in their common room, the warmth and happiness of Kanan's return had them all in high spirits and Hera had suggested they make a special meal to celebrate the return of their member. Leading them to where they were now, each sitting with steaming bowls of varying dishes spread out and stacked across the small table. Ezra didn't ever think he'd had such a spread in front of him before and became rather stuck on where to start.

"Well I'd just like to say how grateful I am to have a crew, no, a family such as you lot." Kanan started raising his glass "I think you're all idiots for coming after me in the first place but I'm glad that you did. Truly thank you." He finished and everyone smiled and cheered, agreeing with the statement and raising their glasses to chime together.

Everything had tasted so good- Kanan sat there with his belly full, feeling the best he had done in a long time. He glanced along the table towards the others, partly listening to their conversation but more focused on capturing this moment in his mind and keeping it forever. Zeb was wildly animating some rogue tale of his gaining laughter from the other three; more food was passed round and Kanan was so satisfied in this moment that he almost missed it. He had been focused so much that the small twinge of pain didn't register until he saw Ezra quietly dash from the table. Sabine and Zeb stayed engaged in the rowdy conversation but Hera gave a fleeting knowing glance in the direction Ezra went, seeming to sigh slightly before returning herself to the story.

Well now Kanan was worried, of course Ezra could've just been popping to the toilet, washing his hands or getting a drink but Kanan didn't seem to think this time it was any of those. He observed a moment longer, sensing some sort of distress coming from Hera and from Ezra he couldn't quite tell, everything seemed to be coming over too hazy. Hera's getting up had his eyes snapping to the present, he made brief eye contact with her before she smiled sadly and excused herself from the table going out the same way Ezra had. Not wanting to wait a moment longer Kanan went to stand too.

"Wait!" Sabine had called out, halting Kanan.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kanan asked suspiciously

"Sort of." The lasat huffed "Just don't get angry ok?" And with one last serious look the lasat turned back round to Sabine and they began a much quieter conversation. Heeding Zeb's words of warning Kanan walked down the corridor. He stopped as he came up to the bathroom door, Hera was just coming out, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Everything alright?" Kanan quizzed, surprise made her jump slightly but she smiled softly before placing a hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"Before I explain it's not your fault…ok?" Kanan nodded confusion plastered his face "Well during the time you were gone none of us exactly took it well, Ezra especially. I don't know how he did it but he was the one who disobeyed Fulcrum and me, and single handily found your destination" she stopped glancing at Kanan's questioning look and opening mouth "No that's a story for another time" Hera ordered "Anyway throughout that time he seemed to… close in on himself, it wasn't so bad at first but the longer you were gone the less he managed. Seeming to spend most of his time going over the same maps or attack moves or force techniques again and again, until he wasn't sleeping anymore. Not only that but he wasn't eating much either. We tried everything to help but he was so insistent… in fact we didn't even notice at first, he made sure everyone else managed, everyone but himself.. I'm sorry Kanan."

Kanan was completely speechless, he didn't know what to ask, where to start. But Hera seemed to understand this and guided him again.

"That's what's going on now- he hasn't been eating enough so his stomach shrunk and just then he ate too much too quickly, he's been sick a few times. I think he's better now that you're here but well he needs you Kanan."  
Once again Kanan was speechless, he nodded dumbly before whispering a quiet meaningful thanks to Hera and watched her slip away.

Ezra had? He had? Why? Too many unanswered questions and thoughts flew around in Kanan's head, he knew he needed to get a bloody grip but he hadn't seen this coming. How hadn't he seen this? Of course Ezra keeps himself to himself but he's his padawan, good masters aren't meant to miss these kinds of things and why had Ezra done that in the first place? Actually no, he could understand why Ezra had- if his padawan had been feeling anything like what he had after order 66 then he could definitely understand what sent him down such a bad path. But still… Too much guilt and worry flowed through Kanan, he wasn't going to postpone this any longer. He wanted to ensure that nothing like this ever happened because of him again, but most importantly he had to make sure that Ezra was and would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunger (Part 2)

Taking a deep breath Kanan politely knocked on the door, not that he was going to wait for his padawan's permission to enter.

"Ezra?" He called softly, peering round the door. He saw him straight away, sitting down on the floor by the toilet, his knees drawn up to his chest. At his calling Ezra tilted his head up towards Kanan giving a small smile but all the while looking worse for wear. Kanan could see the paleness to Ezra's complexion not to mention the kid was practically shaking like a leaf.

"Oh hey Kanan." Ezra replied, wearily glancing in his masters direction but seemingly not inclined to move from his current spot on the floor.

"Hera filled me in on some things- how you holding up?" Kanan figured going direct to the problem was probably the best course of action, knowing how easily Ezra could avoid subjects sometimes.

"Not too bad, just a bit weak I suppose." Ezra replied brushing off Kanan's concern "That spread though, pretty impressive wasn't it?" Ezra tried but Kanan merely sighed and came to sit on the floor opposite Ezra.

"Look, I know you might not wanna talk about this but I sure do… I don't know how much you think Hera's told me and I doubt she even knows the whole story but it worries me to hear that you haven't been sleeping or eating properly Ezra." Kanan started, instantly regretting how his tone sounded like a teacher scolding his student.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I've got it under control." Ezra replied shortly.

"I know, I know you do. You're not a child, and you can take care of yourself I get that… But that doesn't mean that you can't accept help every now and then-"

"But I-"  
"No Ezra, accepting help is never a form of weakness or something to be ashamed of. Everyone does it, that's what being a family is about. If I was puking my guts out in a toilet wouldn't you rather be able to help me however you could too?" Kanan asked, leaving no room for Ezra to shy away.

"Well of course I would, but that's-"

"Yes it is the same for you. We feel the same way for you that you do for us. And I'm sorry but nothing's going to change that now, you're stuck with us!" Kanan quipped, nudging Ezra as the boy smiled.

"Really Kanan I wouldn't want anything else. I just" Ezra sighed "- I suppose I didn't really realise it was happening until…"

"Until you couldn't stop it?"

"Yeah I suppose, I just couldn't waste that time sleeping or eating when it could of taken us one step closer to finding you… It wasn't bad for me, it was just like doing what I used to back on Lothal so I knew my body could take it. It just seems to be taking on some consequences I didn't exactly plan for." Ezra explained and Kanan was glad he was opening up, it was nice to see Ezra showing that he did trust him. But his guilt had grown at Ezra's latest confession.

"Ezra I don't want you spending time you need to survive on me, no matter where I am or what's happening to me!" Kanan exclaimed trying to make Ezra see.

"But master you don't understand I couldn't just leave you there, and if I hadn't done absolutely everything in my power, if I hadn't tried everything then what kind of padawan would I be? What kind of friend or family does nothing?"

"But you didn't do nothing Ezra!"

"But I didn't try hard enough, I wasn't quick enough. I could've been quicker, I could've-"

"Nope. Stop right there, I will not have you misleading yourself like that, I don't know if I haven't made it clear yet Ezra but coming for me in the first place was or should've been an impossible task… You know, I didn't even want you to come for me because I knew how dangerous it would be, but you risked everything. You risked your life for mine Ezra Bridger so don't you dare say that you could've done more." Kanan's tone had been building, he didn't realise it but Ezra saw small tears gather at the corner of his master's eyes. "There is no more you could've done, don't you see that? And everything you overcame, did get me out. You did the impossible Ezra. And I'm sure there's even more to the story then what I know so far… but well I-I can't begin to explain just how proud I am of you." Kanan didn't get to carry on anymore because arms suddenly clung themselves to his waist, he hesitated in surprise slightly before giving everything back into the hug.

"Kanan-" Ezra's voice cracked "I-um I don't know what to say" He laughed slightly.

"I haven't left the great Ezra Bridger speechless now, have I?" Kanan joked looking down at the boy in his arms. Only to receive the cheeky sight of Ezra sticking his tongue out at Kanan in a childish move of defence, laughing slightly Kanan drew his hand through his padawan's hair, relaxing into the comfort of each other's presence.

"You know something though?" Ezra spoke up quietly "I would do it again, well no I wouldn't let you get captured in the first place but I would find you all over again if I had to." The sincerity and honesty in Ezra's tone spoke volumes to Kanan and he hugged tighter.

"My padawan I would always find you too."

"Always?"  
"Always."

After that things started to get back into a normal routine, more meals were spent as a crew after the feeling of being together was needed more. Kanan couldn't help but feel the twang of guilt run through him every time he sat down for a meal and Ezra only got through a quarter of it before pushing his plate away. Seeing just how little he was eating made Kanan want break some of the plates, just like Zeb had done when he found out the full extent of what Ezra had put himself through. But no, he would be patient. Soon enough small moments like seeing Ezra manage that extra slice Kanan had secretly slipped him or not seeing the boy awake till three in the afternoon started to give Kanan the confidence that he was recovering. And eventually there would come a day when Ezra slept right through the night and then would manage to eat a full three proper meals. He wouldn't realise it but it would send all of the crew out in a good mood for the whole day; because they cared and seeing Ezra ok again meant they were ok. Family always find each other, no matter how they always do.


	5. Chapter 5

Panic (Part 1)

Ezra had always had them… He couldn't quite remember his first one, only the feeling of absolute panic that had torn through him, he had been so sure he was going to die… Panic attacks, that was what he came to know them to be; and boy were they tons of fun.

At first Ezra had assumed these moments of complete breathlessness were brought on by a very scary event, something that he guessed had shocked the breath out of him. But as he grew older he came to see that sometimes it was just nothing, well nothing that he picked up on before he was suddenly struggling for air again. It had confused him to no end at first, not to mention completely scared the crap out of him but hey that was life wasn't it? And Ezra was a survivor, he pulled through starvation just like he pulled through each and every panic; no matter if he was sitting there for ten minutes or two hours.

He couldn't predict when they would happen, if he was lucky a constricting in his chest would first warn him to the signs of one but that wasn't always the case. Maybe this was something everyone suffered from? He thought to himself one day, if so then surely there would be some sort of cure he could find and maybe borrow for a little? These thoughts of hope were soon perished though when just stealing food was a challenge, especially with the damn empire, so survival became his top priority. A kid's gotta eat right? You'd think it would be the same for breathing but he could normally breathe, he was good at it most of the time…

It had been a while, in fact Ezra reckoned he hadn't actually had a panic attack since joining the ghost crew… Okay there might have been that stupid one when he had spent his first night on board but that was just nerves and paranoia getting to him, this? Well he couldn't really explain this one.

"Training Kid- come on!" Kanan called out as he knocked on Ezra's door.

"I'll be right there." The sounds of Ezra struggling into his jumpsuit were made clear before the doors swished open and Ezra rushed out. "Well? Come on then master!" He jeered racing down the hall.

Kanan rolled his eyes fondly, what had they done before this kid?

An hour later and Ezra's heart was pounding like crazy, their lightsabre's were drawn and Kanan moved back into a defensive position.

"That was better, you were cleaner with your downward strike but then you let your footing widen, giving me an entrance." Kanan explained, Ezra nodded listening carefully and going back over his movements. It was always great to see Ezra so into his training, he listened and improved so quickly. Kanan was sure had there still been a Jedi order Ezra would work his way up the ranks quicker than most.

"Take a quick break." Kanan instructed, shutting down his sabre and reaching for some water.

Ezra relaxed, took a steadying breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead… That's when he felt it, the tightness around the chest. No, he was sure, it was probably just from the training right? After all he had been moving pretty fast. Yeah, yeah that was it he just needed to relax and get his breath back. But then more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that this tightness had been with him since he'd woken up, how had it followed him for so long? No. No do not panic. It's fine, you're fine. Just breathe.

Thoughts became irrational in Ezra's head, his brain logically advising him but his body just didn't seem to be co-operating…

As Kanan turned back round he looked over towards his padawan, still standing but with his lightsabre held in some sort of death grip in his hands. His eyes were far away yet darting around at the same time, this didn't look good. Maybe he'd pushed Ezra too far?

"Ezra?" He called with no response "I was thinking maybe we'll end training there today…" Kanan waited still for a reply…

"Um…What?" Ezra replied somewhat shakily. It was now that Kanan picked up on the young ones breathing pattern, short shallow breaths were being drawn in at a rapid pace. The kid needed to calm down!

"Ezra, you ok?" He tried, his apprentice mumbled something about fine and just going to sit down real quick before then almost collapsing. Without hesitation Kanan marched over to Ezra and knelt down in front of the boy. He really didn't look good, eyes squeezed shut, mouth releasing quick panicked breaths, his whole body tense and pulled in.

"Kid! Ezra?! It's alright… Just calm down…" Kanan really didn't know what to do

"N-no Kanan… C-c-can't b-breathe." Ezra exclaimed, eyes widening as he felt a tear run down his face.

Stupid! Kanan yelled to himself, how had he not seen this? A panic attack, Ezra was having a panic attack… Okay, his master had helped him out of one before, he'd seen them handled before... But what did she do? What did she do?! Acting on instinct Kanan gripped Ezra's shoulder's in his hand, getting the boy to look up to him.

"Copy me." He instructed and started by taking in a deep breath, then releasing.

"I-I can't!" Ezra cried, Kanan felt his panic increasing through the force.

"Try again" He repeated his earlier actions but this time also connected with Ezra through the force, sending calming waves directly into his panic. "We're gonna keep breathing together ok? In, that's it and out… Keep following me Ezra, In and out- brilliant and again…"

They went on like this for another half an hour until Ezra finally slumped in an exhausted heap, he shakily wiped the tears from his face. Every part of him was shaking, he was left feeling drained. He didn't realise he was wrapped in Kanan's arms until he tried to mumbled out an apology, only to be met with soft fabric.

"Ezra, it's ok really- you don't have to keep apologising." Kana sighed softly… Wait he had already apologised more than once? He couldn't even remember doing it, only the sheer panic that had suddenly seemed to hit him and the breath that had- No. He stopped himself, panic spiking momentarily he was not going to do that again, especially not in front of Kanan. Warm hands rubbed down his back and finally Kanan felt Ezra relax into his arms, he couldn't remember how long he had been holding his apprentice but it had taken a while before he felt Ezra completely let go as he was now. Confident that he had the boy back he relaxed too- glad that it was over but now too many questions came to the fore front of his mind, he shifted out of the hug and held Ezra out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kanan." The boy said again, looking down guiltily.

"Ezra! Don't do that, you have nothing to be sorry for… You know what that was right?" Kanan asked, annoyed at the boy's constant apologies but wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"A panic attack? I think." Ezra shuddered

"Yes…and a pretty bad one too. Have you- have you had one before?" Kanan asked, concern in his tone.

"Yeah… yeah, I used to get them. But they've been better, I haven't really had one since my first day here." Ezra explained "I don't understand, why now?"

"So you don't remember anything that specifically triggered it?" Kanan queried

"No, I've no idea- training was fine Kanan… " Ezra assured, feeling the waves of guilt coming from Kanan "So stop blaming yourself."

Kanan smiled in surprise, Ezra was definitely getting stronger, then again Kanan hadn't been particularly focused on keeping his mental shields up. He was more concerned right now on his apprentice who was still shaking a little, the kid had had experience with these panic attacks then?- but if he hadn't been having them recently then that means he must've had them back on Lothal, where he had been all alone… Oh. How much was there that he didn't yet know about his apprentice?

"Alright Ezra, but only if you stop apologising, deal?"

"Deal." Ezra agreed, finally smiling a little bit.

"You know we're going to have to talk about this right?" Kanan advised softly, to which Ezra nodded. Yet Kanan made no move to ask any questions, he really didn't feel up to it right now, Ezra had scared him enough today and he was certain Ezra would appreciate having a break to recover before delving back into it again.

"Later." Kanan smiled, standing and pulling Ezra to his feet. A hand on his padawan's shoulder as they walked from the room.

 **Author's note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews :) Really appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Panic (Part 2)

A week on from then and Ezra had managed to explain to Kanan what he could recall about his previous panic attacks, when he remembered first having them and how they had become more and more unpredictable the older he got. Kanan let his apprentice speak, commenting only to encourage him to keep going. Once Ezra had said all that he felt was necessary Kanan talked him through some breathing exercises he had looked up in the med bay, if Ezra ever needed them. He also shared with Ezra some of his experiences, trying to show the boy that he wasn't weak or wrong for suffering from these the way he did, it seemed to work for Ezra smiled. He made it clear that Ezra should come to him for anything… Not wanting to be scared like that again.

A month on from that found them in a compromised mission, the lights flickering, sirens blaring as they ran for cover. Of course the empire had known they were coming, when didn't they these days? Ezra ducked, every shot coming closer and closer, every instinct Ezra had screaming at him to go faster! Get your family and run! But they were doing all they could, and it looked like it was just going to be enough. That was before the last automatic door suddenly slammed shut in front of them.

"No!" Zeb cried angrily, slamming his fists on the door.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried "Get that door open now." Before the Jedi turned back around and ignited his sabre, ready to deflect the oncoming storm. With shaking fingers, Ezra slid down to the door hatch, ripping the covering off and taking a steadying breath before plunging his hands into the complex wiring; things like this needed care but he was past that. Shocks flowed into his fingers but he barley felt them. He could only hear Kanan, Zeb, Sabine fighting for their lives, holding back the troopers. He had to get them through; he would not seem them lost. Not like his parents. With one final connection the door flew open. Movements became instant and Ezra felt his arm hauled up by Kanan before he was running again.

The Ghost…More blaster shots… The ramp… Close the door…Explosions...Was everyone here? Yes, good. The ship bumped and swayed, taking off into the sky. They were exhausted, but alive. And as grateful as Ezra was for that miracle he realised he couldn't stay, couldn't stay to make sure everyone was ok. He had to get out, the space becoming too small, too many people. He slid away out of the hanger, away from his family, into his room. Can't breathe, can't breathe. Fingers scrambled at his helmet, yanking it off and throwing it across the room before he slid down onto the floor. He grasped at his scalp, trying to just make his lungs co-operate, come on it's just breathing- just breathe. Remember what Kanan said, in for two out for two. Come on, come on. It's fine, your fine, they're fine. He repeated and repeated the same mantra over and over wishing it to do some good. Tears flowed from his eyes, sobs coming from nowhere and pulling him back down. Nothing. Nothing was working, he couldn't breathe! He was going to, going to-Hands were suddenly pulling at his arms, taking them away from his face and holding them gently, a soft but commanding tone flooded his ears… Then there was the force, so much of it, he hadn't realised how much he had blocked himself off from it until he felt a tidal of calming waves wash over him… Kanan? Words suddenly became clear.

"-ra? In again, hold it… come on, you need to breathe Ezra… Keep going…"

"Kanan" Ezra whimpered, feeling the warm hands squeeze his gently.

"Right here Padawan and you are doing fine ok?" Ezra only nodded, hands cupped his face, wiping away his tears.

"Everyone ok?" He managed to get out between breaths and tears.

"They're all ok kid, no injuries and all on board." Kanan clarified, feeling the relief come back through the force from Ezra. He was on the verge of panicking himself! The franticness of Ezra's mind had been like a hurricane, Kanan hadn't known where to start… In fact the Kid hadn't even been responsive at first. Kanan had been patting Zeb on the back when he felt the immense fear over power him, he had glanced around sharply looking for his padawan but he was gone. Kanan had raced down the halls of the Ghost, knowing what was happening and kicking himself for not seeing the signs earlier, he quickly looked in the common room before stopping outside the closed door of Ezra and Zeb's room… Then there had been Ezra, curled up as small and as tight as possible on the floor, breathing heavily, wildly. He shook as tears flowed freely. Kanan had never seen Ezra like this. And he didn't like it.

Ezra seemed to be coming back into himself now though, the calming waves had clearly helped and Ezra sat up more, scrubbing at his face. His eyes blotchy, his small form still shaking like a leaf. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, Kanan still in front of him… How long had they been there Ezra wondered?

"About an hour" Kanan answered… Oh… Ezra cringed had he said that out loud?

"Feeling a bit better padawan?" Kanan asked

"Yeah, yeah… thank you." Ezra blushed, still breathing in and out deeply "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand…"

"Hey I thought we had a deal? We were stopping with the apologising remember?" Kanan chimed, to which Ezra managed a small smirk.

"All the same, I-I don't know what I would've done without your help." Ezra admitted, trying to make Kanan see just how much he appreciated him being there. Whether Kanan understood what he was trying to say or felt his fierce gratitude through the force Ezra would never be sure but he was immediately wrapped up in an embrace, one that spoke volumes of care. Ezra hugged back just as tightly. The physical form of his master grounding him, keeping his strong.

"Do you know why it happened?" Kanan hesitantly asked the question

"I- I, the um the mission I think got to me… It was when that door shut, we were so close and then the door just closed, I couldn't open it, it wouldn't open. I couldn't risk you, you or Zeb or Sabine and If I hadn't been able to then-"

"Okay Ezra, you're doing fine- just keep it steady." Kanan cut him off, halting the panic that had begun to grow without even Ezra realising it.

With a deep breath Ezra continued "I didn't want to lose you like I had with m-my parents… It sounds so stupid now, but in that moment it was like nothing I've ever felt before. Every sense was so bright Kanan…"

"It's not stupid Ezra, you did get us through ok? … I can only think that the adrenaline must've had a big part in making your senses on high alert. But I have to admit that was one of the closest calls we have ever had, it's natural that you would feel shaken after something like that." Kanan comforted "Everyone made it back in one piece, and although it was too close for my liking we still did it… Try to focus on that if you can, wondering about the other possible outcomes is a way to get yourself lost in the past, we can often loose ourselves in 'what if's' when we should just let it go and be grateful for what we still have" Kanan explained, remembering this being a key part of his meditation back in the Jedi temple. "I want you to be proud, there was a lot of pressure on you in that moment and you came through for all of us"

Ezra sat there, slumped and speechless as Kanan went through all of this, he didn't think he deserved such praise but he could sense no lie in Kanan's speech. Only passion, care, some lingering fear and then concern. Kanan's words really did help though, Ezra felt as though a weight had been lifted from his chest and he was breathing now with little to no difficulties.

"Thank you Kanan." Ezra smiled , taking a moment to just breathe, feeling his masters comforting presence next to him. "Those were actually some pretty wise words master!"

"I have my moments…I'm just glad to see you feeling a little better" Kanan said, giving Ezra's hair a tousle "Now come on, let's get something to eat you must be hungry?" Kanan pulled Ezra to his feet.

"Starving actually" Ezra laughed, walking with his master down to the common room, feeling better than he had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This chapter is taking it back a little bit, I wanted to add an extra part onto the end of "Rise of the old master's" So that's what this one focuses on :)**

Rise Of The Old Masters:

 _I want you._ Ezra's words kept running circles in Kanan's head. He had been touched by the raw sentiment Ezra had displayed in that moment, clearly the kid had been uncomfortable opening himself up like that but his words had hit Kanan in a way that made all his previous actions look stupid. He had been so caught up in his own self-doubt, worrying that Ezra wasn't going to succeed and it would be all his fault; that he would look stupid as a teacher, after all he'd never done it before and remembering stuff from his own training was proving tough. But he'd become so wrapped up in all of that, that he hadn't even stopped to consider Ezra.

The young one had been growing on him, every day he felt their force bond knitting together, becoming stronger. It was strange, he didn't think he'd ever feel this again after the death of his master and the Jedi… But the universe does seem to work in strange ways.

And here he was now, training with his own padawan- slowly but surely both learning and bonding together. It was more fulfilling than Kanan had ever realised, and would've stayed that way if his body wasn't currently feeling the effects of using the force so much. Of course he had been using it before Ezra came along, but now they had an enemy who was so powerful Kanan had had to pull out every trick he knew of. That involved connecting and working a lot more than he had in a long time, he was out of practice he realised and now he was suffering because of it. His throws became sloppy and Ezra seemed to pick up on this for he disabled the sabre and walked over to Kanan. Without a word a small hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him till he was sitting back down on the ramp again.

"You looked like you were gonna pass out." Ezra murmured, worry evident.

Kanan shook the slightly blurriness from his vision.

"S'pose that's what I get for using the force that much!" Kanan chuckled sarcastically

"You can use the force too much?" Ezra asked, the question slipping out.

"Well not really- but I'm a little out of practice, I haven't used that much of my abilities in a long time…So it's just effecting me now." Kanan said, still sounding out of it. Ezra was worried, he'd noticed how much Kanan had been doing, hell he had found it inspiring. He'd had no idea the force could do so much, and he really admired Kanan for everything he pulled off back in the prison.

"Well it didn't show back there" Ezra complimented, getting a smile from Kanan. Sitting down had done some good, he could feel his head clearing.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" Ezra suggested, standing up and holding his hands out.

"Maybe- it is getting late." Kanan agreed, accepting the hands. He supposed if he had been anymore out of it he wouldn't of noticed the small wince Ezra gave as Kanan hauled himself up.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You winced."

"No I didn't."

"Ezra"

"Kanan."

"Let's see your arms then"

"You don't need to, they're fine"

"Then you won't mind me looking."

Ezra cursed under his breath, Kanan had him cornered.

"Fine." He reluctantly complied, yanking up both sleeves on his arms.

The right arm was fine but the left…. Not so great. Where his forearm connected to his elbow there was a massive explosion of bruises, a large purple black one shone out from the other smaller yellow ones. It was not a pretty sight. They looked sore. Kanan searched his mind for when on earth this could've happened, Ezra seemed to read his thoughts.

"I think it happened when that inquisitor threw me in the corridor, I had put my hands out to break my fall… I remember completely landing on my arm and then later on I hit it on something too." Ezra explained, wincing as Kanan gently felt out the area.

"You should've said something!" Kanan chastised

"You should've too!" Ezra chimed back, Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Call it even?"

"Yeah, alright" Ezra nodded

"But in future, you tell me about stuff like this kid, ok?" Kanan confirmed.

"Only if you do the same." Ezra bargained, he understood that because he was younger Kanan thought it was his job to protect him, but that didn't mean Ezra would just stand back. He'd look out for his master till the ends of the earth too.

"Fine." Kanan agreed reluctantly "It's a deal… Now let's go find some ice for those bruises."

"Ok… and while we're at it, you can get some rest and get your strength back" Ezra replied cheerfully, Kanan groaned slightly- this kid was as bad as Hera! With a slight ruffle to his padawan's hair they made their way back into the Ghost- side by side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This one-shot takes us back to 'Fire Across The Galaxy' starting off from the moment Ezra and Kanan are escaping in the Inquisitor's Tie Taking a slight AU on the line of events. Thanks to everyone for the reviews :)**

Companions and Cheek Scars.

Tension, every fibre of Kanan's being was alive with adrenaline as they soared through the open skies, Ties shot out at them from everywhere. He dodged, left, right, down. There was just no escape. In the background the flaming ship of where he had been held was melting away in the sky, Kanan had a second to enjoy the closure brought with seeing that ship burn before swiftly turning to avoid another shot. Ezra's knuckle was white beside him, his small hand holding onto the seat with enough force to break it in two- all things considered though they were somehow still alive and that kept the spark in Kanan's eyes alight.

Suddenly out of nowhere there had been ships, all on their side, all fighting to help them. A large fleet, one of which Kanan didn't recognise. Ezra voiced his question but Kanan couldn't give him any answers, he was just as confused as to why those ships were fighting with them rather than against them. It was with some relief that Kanan quickly docked their Tie onto the bottom of one of the mysterious ships. Slowly the mechanism could be heard, safely attaching to the compartment. Kanan slumped in his seat, finally finally he could breathe. They were in hyperspace, he was out of that cell and away with the people who mattered most to him. He turned to Ezra, ready to stand to leave the ship. But the sight of Ezra's face had him doing a double take; the two jagged scars that now marked Ezra's cheek stood out prominently. Of course Kanan had seen them back on the empire's ship but his brain hadn't really processed it until now. Quickly he stood up and took Ezra's cheek in his hands, turning the boy's head.

"Uh… What you doing?" Ezra asked.

"Is this from when he knocked you?" Kanan answered with a question.

"Yeah- yeah I think so." Ezra replied, his small fingers coming up to gently prod the wounded area.

"Ezra" Kanan batted his hands away "Don't touch. Are they painful?"

"Well I've kinda been ignoring it so not really." Ezra commented, trying to take the worry off himself. "Kanan, we need to get out and get you looked at." He tried instead, remembering how his master had flopped onto him when he'd first released him from that cell. Kanan huffed at that.

"Don't think you're not coming too- a mark like that might need stitches. You know it's probably going to scar." Ezra could feel the regret and concern in Kanan's voice; did they really look that bad?

"I'm sure they look worse than they feel." Ezra tried to reassure. "The main thing is that we got you outta there, ok?" He tried again. Kanan sighed but was still staring at the marks on Ezra's face. That was just it, Kanan thought, the only reason Ezra had these scars is because of him. With a jolt that knocked the two slightly their ship finally opened to reveal that they were safely docked. Ezra had quickly hauled himself up, not wanting to spend more time under Kanan's gaze… He'd helped Kanan up into the ship, noticing instantly when Kanan's eyes met Hera's. He gave a knowing smirk to himself, watching as the two embraced. Then there was fur, lots of it, covering his vision. He glanced upwards and smiled as Zeb's face became clear. The lasat wasn't smiling though. Sabine was next to him too, her helmet removed, her eyes glued to that one spot on his face. The face wound. Ezra himself was doing ok and ignoring it but the burning sensation was only increasing. He could still feel the moment that sabre had sliced into his flesh; the searing pain had been intense, add that to the pain of the fall and Ezra remembered blacking out instantly. He had to stop his hand from reaching up to scratch the marks.

"Typical- we leave you alone for five minutes." Zeb half-heartedly joked, pulling Ezra to his feet.

"What happened, kid?" Sabine asked, as they turned their backs on the embracing couple.

"The inquisitor happened." Ezra finished bluntly, his two companions on either side of him as they strolled down the corridor. Ezra wasn't completely sure but he guessed they were heading to the med-bay.

"Now that's a story I wanna hear… But first let's see if there's something we can do to make that look a little less sore." Zeb said, pushing Ezra towards one of the beds as they entered the med-bay.

"It's fine, Zeb we should be ready for when Kanan gets here, he's going to need it more." Ezra stubbornly refused, ignoring Sabine's eye roll.

"Look Ezra, how about you sit down now and then we can get this over with so quickly that we'll be done before Kanan even gets here?" Sabine suggested, moving Ezra to sit on the bed herself.

"But-"

"No, no talking we're doing this quickly remember?"

Ezra huffed in annoyance, but didn't argue any further. He knew these two wouldn't let him out of this easy, it would be quicker to go along with what they said. Not to mention his wound was beginning to really agitate him now. Zeb came over with a pot of slave in his hand.

"I'm going to apply this- it might sting a little, but eventually it'll numb the pain and take the swelling down." Zeb informed, not giving any warning before coming at Ezra's face. Ezra couldn't help his flinch at the first touch but managed to hold himself there and grit his teeth as he felt the gel make contact with the cuts.

It didn't take too long, and as soon as Zeb pulled away Ezra hopped off the bunk.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Sabine called

"I haven't had a chance to see them yet… I'm just gonna go have a quick look." Ezra called back, entering the bathroom that connected to the med-bay. The door closing behind him.

"Think he'll be ok?" Sabine turned to Zeb.

"The kit's stronger then we give him credit for…. It's probably going to take some time but he'll be ok." Zeb consoled, glancing towards the bathroom. He wondered if he should go too, but at that point Hera entered with Kanan's arm over her shoulder and everything got a bit distracting.

Ezra's fingers danced over the two jagged cuts now scarring his cheek. He really didn't know what to think- he could see why the crew had been rather shocked, they were pretty prominent. The mirror reflected his new marks, he supposed they would most likely scar. Looking on the bright side they did look pretty cool, and it was a reminder of a challenge he had managed to overcome. For now though, he felt better not looking at them, pretending that they weren't there. That time wasn't moving quickly and that things would never hurt him or his family ever again. It was wishful thinking, he sighed at his thoughts as he turned away from the mirror. He should be ok with this, he couldn't be stuck on things like this when there were more important things happening; more important people to worry about. Without glancing back at the mirror he shoved away his personal emotions, content to just ignore them for now.

Kanan was conscious but his energy was all but gone, the adrenaline worn off and his body now protesting. He was half aware as the faces of the crew formed above him, wrapping bandages, taking his blood and giving him pain relief. It became a blur, making him sleepy. But he was resisting.

"Kanan- it's ok. Rest." Hera spoke, a hand on his shoulder.

"…Ezra…?" He got out, not remembering seeing the boy.

"He's been around… Become a little quiet, but he's here and treated just like you. I'll make sure he's ok don't you worry." Hera comforted, checking Kanan's vitals one more time as his eyes slowly shut.

Once Kanan was under all the frantic activity calmed down, members on board started to retreat from the room, Sabine and Zeb only left when it became late into the night. Hera stood alone by Kanan's bedside, the dim glow from the lamp casting shadows over her face.

"He going to be ok?" Ezra's small voice came from behind Hera as Kanan's breaths evened out. She turned to see him leaning against a wall, looking much more subdued and tired.

"He'll make a full recovery Ezra, it'll take some time but nothing permanent." She confirmed, trying her best to comfort him. He nodded slowly, eyes roaming over Kanan's sleeping form.

"I see Zeb gave you something for those cuts." Hera supplied, walking over to him.

"Yeah he did"

"Mm… Well he did a good job, they very painful?"

"No, no they're fine." Ezra was once again rather short with his answers, Hera couldn't make out what he was thinking, only that he was feeling upset... Then again none of them were feeling particularly bright at the moment.

She was reluctant to ask her question but now that Kanan was taken care of it was the only thing on her mind "When you- when you found him was there any signs of…?"

"Torture?" Ezra guessed "Yeah, yeah I think I saw a shock machine… He was strapped down too…" his voice faded out.

Hera sighed, she'd been so worried about that. Knowing he was a rebel and a Jedi would've given him a ticket straight to interrogation cells. He was lucky on the lack of physical damage, but she was yet to determine his mentality. She knew how strong he was but she couldn't help be concerned, mental torture could scar forever. It seems Ezra was thinking the same thing, the boy had walked over to sit at Kanan's bedside, his worry was obvious and fierce, it reminded Hera that without him they would never of gotten Kanan back.

She came over quietly putting her hands on Ezra's shoulders, a silent comfort as they both looked on to the man who meant so much to them.

"Hera… A-Are you ok?" Ezra asked quietly.

"I wasn't… But I am now Ezra." She smiled softly, squeezing his shoulder's gently before seating herself beside Kanan too. Their presence keeping watch over him the whole night through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hello readers! Sorry that this hasn't been updated in a little while, I've been writing some new material for these one shots as well as doing my other story! Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

Five times Ezra helped the crew and one time they helped him.

Zeb

Ezra wasn't stupid; he knew a nightmare when he saw one. They were all Zeb had been having for the past two weeks now. Sharing a room with the lasat wasn't actually half as bad as he liked to pretend; he was actually a pretty considerate roommate- yeah, sometimes there was the snoring, but it was nothing like the streets and, for that, Ezra was grateful.

When Zeb had violently awoken much, much earlier than normal because of something that haunted his subconscious, Ezra had been worried. After two weeks of the same routine, Ezra was far beyond worried. Something had to be done. Seeing how Zeb was keen to make as little fuss as possible, Ezra decided it would be up to him to try and help his friend however he could.

On the fifteenth day since it had started, Ezra woke to an empty bunk below him. Evidently the nightmares had attacked again last night. This was getting out of hand.

Ezra was almost certain that Zeb wouldn't have told anyone else about it, although everyone seemed to have picked up on something different about him. Ezra had seen Kanan trying to have a quiet word with the Lasat earlier that week, but it didn't look like his master had made any progress.

Ezra wasn't stupid- he knew the pain of losing people close to you. Zeb had lost almost everyone. Ezra could perhaps understand, on a small scale, what that must feel like, but really he knew that he couldn't begin to comprehend the anguish of so many losses. To wipe out an entire race… The sense of such a devastating bloodshed must have been painful- scarring, even. Ezra knew that was what Zeb dreamed about; he probably found himself back to that day, going over every single loss.

No wonder the Lasat wasn't getting any sleep.

He spent some time- in the end, much longer than he would have liked- thinking over what to do to help, but eventually Ezra came up with an idea that he was satisfied with. Time to put it in motion.

"Zeb?" Ezra's cautious voice called out to the Lasat, who was currently sat on the ramp, deep in thought.

There was no reply.

"Um… Zeb?"

Zeb sighed. He really- _really_ \- was not in the mood for this right now. He'd been avoiding sleeping as best he could, and it was making him grumpy and restless. He didn't know what he could do. He'd had nights like this before, but never so regularly. It felt like he hadn't rested properly in years. Sleep was calling to him and yet he just couldn't get there. He knew Ezra thought something was up- he knew all of the crew did, but it wasn't like they could do anything. No. Zeb would just have to get over this himself. So when Ezra came calling, Zeb was content to just ignore him.

"Zeb." His name came again.

"What, kid? What could you possibly want?" Zeb snapped, verbally and mentally.

"Um… I just wanted- well, wondered if you would, um-"

"What, kid?" Zeb said, softer this time.

"Could you come with me?"

"Look, Ezra, I'm really not up for anything-"

"Please, you don't have to stay, just come look…" Ezra begged.

 _Blast it- the kid said please,_ Zeb's thoughts grumbled. His resolve crumbled and gave Ezra a small nod.

The boy lit up, trying to keep his smile hidden before hauling Zeb up onto his feet. He then kept hold of the Lasat's arm as he pulled Zeb round to the back off the ship and then out into the horizon. Zeb didn't have the energy to question where they were going, merely kept his eyes on the land around them.

Soon enough, some silhouettes could be seen in the distance. Zeb was immediately on guard. Who else could be out here with them? They didn't slow down though- if anything, Ezra seemed to pick up their pace. They drew closer and closer until Zeb could see that the silhouettes weren't really people at all, but actually makeshift training dummies. The figures were made from the world around him; a tree log became a torso, whilst another was filled with straw. Grass and leaves poked out from the bag that tied around the other few figurines. But what really made them was Ezra's finishing touch; each model had a helmet on, storm trooper helmets from Ezra's own collection.  
Zeb gave them a good look over before staring blankly at Ezra.

"I- um, well I know that you haven't had the best of times lately, and I know that smashing in a few bucket heads always seems to make you feel better. So I thought you could deal out some stress and make yourself more tired if you had some proper dummies to let it out on. I thought the helmets would make it feel more real." Ezra half smiled, although it was clear the kid was nervous. Ezra really wanted to help Zeb, but he was concerned that maybe he'd crossed a line.

Zeb didn't speak. He couldn't find the right words.

The kit had spent his day making all of these just to make him… feel better? He'd even willingly used helmets from the collection he loved so much, despite the fact that Zeb could cause them a bit of damage. His face lit up into one of the truest smiles he'd felt in a long time.

"Well- what are we waiting for?… Let's smash some bucket heads!" Zeb cried. Ezra laughed with glee. He quickly ran over to one of the dummies and pulled out Zeb's bow-rifle, handing it to the Lasat.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Ezra smiled, equally pulling out his lightsabre as both faced the army of figures before them.

Strike. Stab. Punch.

Zeb was alive! He hadn't let himself feel this free in a long time; stretching out every muscle, feeling every breath tear through his body…and it was magnificent. There were plenty of models to smash, and he could tackle them however he wanted with no real danger. It made him feel in control, and really did help to work out the tension and stress he had worked up during the past two weeks. He practised manoeuvres he had completely forgotten about and tapped into his old warrior traditions as though he never stopped them. It was in its own way a good way to honour his people, but also a good way to embrace the new life he had, with his new family. Something which Zeb realised he still hadn't fully done yet. Ezra smirked playfully at him from across the field. Feeling a challenge coming on, Zeb prepared himself for whatever Ezra would propose.

Later on, both would arrive back at the Ghost, utterly exhausted, dripping with sweat and covered in dirt, but both with grins on their faces that shone bright. Zeb would playfully nudge Ezra down the corridor and the noises of their bantering could be heard echoing throughout the Ghost. No one minded. They were happy to once again hear tones of laughter.

Later on, Zeb and Ezra would be in their bunks, sleep seconds away from catching them.

A quiet "Thanks, kid" makes its way out into the open. Ezra won't be sure if he dreamt it the next day, for his eyes were already shut at the time. But the night is peaceful. No one wakes haunted by the past and Zeb sleeps heavily like he hasn't in a long time.

He can't help but see Ezra in a different light from then on. He feels closer to the kit- more like a brother to him. It makes him feel almost whole again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: This is NOT Ezra/Sabine, I see them more as brother and sister rather than in a relationship. :) Sorry but enjoy!**

Five times Ezra helped the crew and one time they helped him.

Sabine

The fire had been merciless.

The stars shone out around them as they weaved their way through a wall of tie fighters, the attack devastating. One had managed a lucky hit onto the east side of their ship, which just so happened to be above Sabine's room. The blaster shot had started a small fire, which had crackled its way down the wiring of the ship before spreading down into Sabine's room. The crew had been alerted instantly to the point of impact. Hera had swerved from side to side trying to shake them off, with the crew strapped in around her, trying to keep their stomachs from doing summersaults. Eventually, they had found an entry point for hyperspace and leapt out before they could become a living target again.

Sabine had wasted no time in unbuckling herself and sprinting to her room, eyes stinging as the smoke pooled out from under the door. She cried out a little in anguish before pulling the doors open and blindly stumbling into the flaming room. She collected as much as she could while the fire blazed around her. Zeb and Ezra followed quickly after, both with items in hand to douse the fire. It took a few more extinguishers and some force manipulation from Kanan, but eventually the heat died down. The damage was done.

A couple of weeks on from then, Sabine finally moved back into her room. She'd stayed with Hera in the time that they had been cleaning and airing out her room. All in all, not too much damage had been done to the room itself- more the belongings she had in there. Some of her paints were pretty flammable- not to mention she had her bomb equipment in there, which, had it not been so tightly locked up, could've caused quite a few more problems for the whole crew.

So, really, she should be happy. Everything was fixed now, and she had a room to herself again. And, she kind of was, it was just- she'd lost quite a few possessions that she was- well, rather fond of. In mandalorian culture, a warrior never hoarded too many things, because sentiment doesn't help with survival. You survive by using your resources, not by relying on others or their things. So it came as a surprise to her when she realised what an attachment she had formed with these inanimate objects: that huge sketch she'd done when she'd really felt like she mastered the use of charcoal, that painting of hers which had sprung to life when the ideas hadn't stopped flowing and she'd ended up with something that had filled her with pride, or even just her first drawing of the Ghost ship. They should have all been completely unnecessary to her, and yet she felt moved by their loss all the same. She didn't like it.

Sabine briefly considered attempting to replace them, but she knew that trying to re-create the same piece of artwork was like making the exact same explosion- each one would be unpredictable, and you would never do exactly what you had before.

* * *

Ezra had seen the torn look in Sabine's eyes. Even if she hadn't shown anything on her face at the time, he could recognise the look of losing something valuable to you.

To be honest, everyone in the Ghost could. They asked Sabine about it one dinner time, making it clear she could talk to them all. In a way, she had- she'd admitted that she felt a little down about losing some of her pieces, and that she couldn't replace them, but that had been about it. It might've been enough to satisfy them, but the enraged sighs that kept coming from Sabine's room even days afterwards seemed to serve as reminders that, although Sabine could admit what she was feeling, she didn't quite know how to deal with it.

Hera had been about the throw the last scraps away when the idea hit Ezra. Quickly, he called out to her, ignoring the annoyed frown as he took the small trash bag himself and quickly retired to his room. Hera sighed, but couldn't help feeling a little curious.

Ezra stayed in there all day, tongue stuck out as he fiddled and meddled, stuck and glued. Kanan had tried to interrupt at one point, asking if Ezra was up for some mediation. Where Ezra would usually say yes, he instead explained to Kanan why there was paint in his hair and asked if his master wanted to help. Kanan laughed at how innocent and youthful Ezra looked in that moment, but replied that he felt this was more Ezra's gesture, not his.

Zeb strolled in when it started to get late. He took one look at Ezra, decided he didn't want to know and was now sleeping- loudly- on his bunk.

When it was finally done, Ezra's fingers were a rainbow of colours and he could barely make out the floor beneath him. He grinned. Wasting no time, he charged from the room and before knocked politely at Sabine's door. No answer came, so Ezra tried again. After a little while, a bed-headed Sabine opened the door, clearly very irritated at the intrusion.

It was then Ezra realised that it may probably be sometime very, very early in the morning. Oh.

"Yes, Ezra?" Sabine wiped sleep from her eyes and tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Ah- um, sorry… Sorry to wake you, but I- well, I wanted to give you this." Ezra stumbled through his explanation, wondering if his whole idea would just look plain stupid now.

Sabine smiled curiously as Ezra pulled out a large sheet of card from behind him. It was rolled up like a scroll. Sabine took it cautiously and moved into her room, placing the roll on her desk before unravelling it outwards, revealing the artwork that lay beneath. Colours and drawings jumped out at her; hundreds of squares, circles and shapes stuck out from the page, each one revealing a little part of a drawing she'd lost. Ezra had combined these snippets of her burnt work with other pieces of material and colour. Some areas created smaller pictures- one even looked to be an outline of the Ghost. This was amazing! Sabine couldn't hold back her gasp as her eyes dashed all over the page. The main pieces of work Sabine had lost were still here; not in their original form, but instead cut out, with deliberately burnt edges. A remembrance of the fire. Some weren't even that distinguishable, but it was as though she had them back all the same. A mosaic- a tribute to the work she'd done, and what it could become, even when it all seemed lost.

"It's amazing Ezra!" She beamed, turning to thank him. He blushed a little under the attention, but was happy to see the girl he saw as a sister happy again. She seemed genuinely inspired as she started asking him about what he used for this and how he got that particular colour. As he explained, she realised that- whilst she would never get her original pieces back- she had something that kept a little piece of them all, and in turn they had all created something which was, in a way, much more wonderful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Five time Ezra helped the crew and one time they helped him.**

Hera

Signal online- check.

Com open- check.

Engine on- check.

Hera ran through her checklist for the fifth time that evening, hoping it would do something to keep her awake. She was annoyed, then, when she felt the need to yawn again. It was getting late into the evening now, and she reminded herself why she was still up.

Earlier, Ashoka had contacted Hera with a plea for a favour. Technically, this wasn't a mission; it was more like a safety plan. This time the Ghost crew were playing back-up. A rebel fleet was currently trying to infiltrate a low-key imperial base; nothing on a major scale- the work was below the usual standards of the rebels. However, Ashoka went on to explain that there was a chance that a get-away could become tricky. Therefore, the Ghost crew were required to wait nearby, ready to swoop in if necessary. All in all, it should've been good; if nothing else then because they weren't actually having to put their necks on the line for once. The only downside was that, in order to be ready, Hera was having to wait for the whole night. Ashoka hadn't been sure how the mission would take, and they were planning to use the cover of darkness to help them in and out, so she'd had to sheepishly ask Hera if she could wait out the night- just to be sure.

Signal online- Check.

Com-

Oh this was tedious. The pilot groaned in irritation, once more pulling herself from her chair to pace the room. Making sure her body felt awake was a good way of keeping her mind awake as well.

She was sure that, had Kanan had the strength, he would've whiled the night away with her, but seeing how he was still recovering from his time with the Inquisitor, she'd neglected to tell him the full extent of tonight's plan, pretending that she would only be up a couple hours more. Sabine and Zeb had also bought it. They were a little distracted anyway- they had been playing with the hologram at the time. That just left Ezra, who she supposed would be fast asleep by now-

"Hey Hera."

"Oh hey Ezra"

Her pacing never faltering, she took a couple more steps, stopped suddenly, and then spun round in a double take.

"Ezra?!" Hera stared at him blankly.

Not asleep then.

"What are you doing up?" She asked immediately. The boy in question currently stood there in his nightwear. He had on an oversized shirt which made him look smaller and younger then Hera had ever seen him.

"I could ask you the same question. According to you, this stakeout should've ended hours ago." It seemed Ezra had figured her out. Hera couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, you got me… It seems this was actually an all-night back up, even though the chances are that we won't even be needed!" Hera's voice rose slightly in frustration. She was still a little annoyed, even if she could understand why Ashoka felt it necessary.

Ezra nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. A second later, he was sitting in the co-pilot seat, carefully placing a steaming cup on a space in front of her chair, before relaxing and sipping one of his own. Hera raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. Instead she slipped back into her chair and took the warm mug in hands.

"Thanks," She murmured. The drink made her feel better. "But what are you doing up?"

Ezra continued to look out into the stars. "Figured something was up- you didn't seem to be telling the whole truth earlier and I was- well, worried." He shrugged.

"Well, now you know… I appreciate the drink, but you don't need to stay up. Get some sleep" Hera advised, maternal instincts nagging at her to make sure that the child got enough sleep.

"What does that button do?" Ezra's random question threw her for a second.

She was instantly suspicious of the topic change, but allowed the question, and shortly explained that it controlled the stabilisers. Another question came, and then another after that. Ezra was pointing at all different parts of the ship, voicing everything he was ever curious about. Hera answered him as best as she could. The little questionnaire worked wonders at keeping her awake; not to mention got her to thinking about elements of her ship she'd forgotten from her own learning. Soon enough Ezra's questions prompted memories, stories of why that had to be replaced and how she'd flown to avoid this. He was enthralled by her storytelling- and boy, did she have a lot of stories. She'd seen so much of the galaxy. In return, Ezra even let go of small snippets of his own experiences; not much, but enough to see a noticeable difference from the kid he was when he first arrived to the one he was now. Hera was happy to have earnt such trust. Their conversation never died down. Sure, it became a little sad when Hera remembered a particular close call they'd had, or a certain unavoidable injury, but they still managed to find something to smile over soon after. Hera marvelled at Ezra's youthful curiosity, happy to continue with her stories. Her evening had suddenly become much more enjoyable- she barely felt time passing.

She was very surprised when her eyes were suddenly blinking open. When had they closed? Night no longer blanketed the window- instead, the morning suns shined through. A blanket fell out of place from around her shoulders as she moved to sit up in the seat. Had she fallen asleep? …But she and Ezra were just talking…

The mission! Ashoka!

"Calm down, Hera." Kanan's voice soothed, sensing her panic as he entered the cockpit. "You didn't miss anything."

Hera sighed in relief, before realising what Kanan knew- she'd not been entirely truthful about the plans for last night. She grinned sheepishly.

"You know…?"

"Mm-hm… Ezra mumbled something to me about it. I managed to piece it together from there…"

"Ezra! Where's Ezra?" Hera jumped up. Kanan rested hands on her shoulder, lightly pushing her to sit again as he came beside her.

"Fast asleep… I came down here to find you asleep and him awake staring out at the sky. He was explaining to me why you both looked half dead whilst trying not to fall asleep himself; seems he was adamant to stay awake in case Ashoka did call-

"He should've woken me- I didn't mean to fall asleep like that…" Hera interrupted.

"He seemed happy to see you resting. Said something about how he could handle it, that you'd done so much already… Kid kept resisting my advice to sleep, so I ended up using the force to add to my, uh- _persuasion_." Kanan grinned cheekily- really, it had been for Ezra's own benefit.

He didn't mention how he still carried the warmth in his chest from when he'd cradled Ezra to his bunk, surprising himself at how comfortable he'd felt.

Hera seemed to eventually acknowledge that everything was okay, and relaxed back into the chair. That kid sure was something. She reflected on their night before and thought about how unexpectedly enjoyable her night had become. Automatically her hands started flying over the controls as she took the Ghost off auto pilot. They would dock for today; Hera knew that she would appreciate the rest, as, hopefully, Ezra would too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chopper

Chopper wouldn't say he was an angry droid. No- he just merely had more to complain about than most species. Being a droid, he easily saw the most logical solution to most problems; these other species with their emotions and unpredictable actions made things so much harder then they needed to be. Thus why Chopper always had a good handle on how to get his crew out of any tricky situation. That's what they were, after all- his crew, so he reasoned they became his responsibility. And what a handful they were. So- logically- he would have a lot to complain about.

Lately, however, things had been getting rather hectic: missions and operations one after the other, some well thought through, others… mostly improvised as they all ran from two hundred storm troopers. Yeah- that had been too close. It was all happening too unpredictably, and Chopper was struggling to keep up. Sometimes he would still be charging when briefing started for their latest mission, completely oblivious of the world around him. Then, halfway through the day when the sky was blowing up around them and Hera started screaming at him to ' _do it now!'_ , he would have no idea what she was talking about and once again try and find the most logical improvised solution. It was becoming tiresome, to say the least.

He wanted to be involved, but nobody seemed to listen. He knew droid-speak was not, by far, easy to understand, but, every now and then, it would be nice to get a word in. He did, after all, have a responsibility. Recently, he'd given up trying; the constant onslaught of his teammate's voices had him reluctant to try and suggest anything. He resolved just to stay quiet for now. Sure- he would grumble and moan to himself, and maybe near them sometimes, just to give them the hint, but he mostly stayed silent.

Their latest break-in was currently being discussed. The crew were dotted about the common room, lounging about and discussing the best way to try and infiltrate the complex structure.

"Obviously, our only clear shot is in through this window," Zeb strategized for the third time, pointing at their 3D map.

"But it's on a ledge, Zeb! That means climbing, which requires time, which leaves us vulnerable." Kanan explained, hand on his chin.

"Maybe I could drop you on the ledge from the Ghost…?" Hera suggested.

"No- the pressure would be too much, and you wouldn't be able to get a clear angle…" Sabine interjected.

"Not to mention we wouldn't be being very stealthy" Ezra chuckled, gaining a head whack from Zeb.

"Well, we know what we want to do. It's just figuring out the first step, I suppose." Hera concluded.

Chopper viewed the map from where he was waiting.

Hang on… Wasn't that- yeah! There was a small grate on the bottom road there… That meant sewers…They'd used the sewers before- why couldn't they use them again?! Satisfied with his suggestion, he began whirring out beeps and buzzes.

However, the crew also erupted into another argument about windows and ledges and whatnot at the same time, drowning out the droid's chatter. Chopper sighed internally. Anger and grumpiness returning, he whirred away, ranting out loud as he did so.

* * *

Ezra had been watching Chopper. He saw how the droid was drowned out, and- for all his usual annoyance towards the droid- felt a twinge of sympathy. Chopper was family, and family members should be equals. With a hop down off the table, Ezra went to follow.

"Chop! Chopper… Wait up!" Ezra called, running out after the droid as he sped down the ramp. Chopper turned quickly, almost bumping into Ezra.

He bleeped angrily.

"Alright, alright, I know. I saw what happened in there…" Ezra started, quieting Chopper's talk. He had the droid's attention.

"I'm sorry- you know, for what it's worth… I know we should all listen to you more. Y-you had an idea didn't you?" Ezra asked. Chopper beeped once, keeping his response curt.

"Okay… Well- I'd like to hear it. I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk?" Ezra tried, sitting down on the ramp, giving Chopper his full attention. The droid seemed stunned for a moment.

Chopper was a bit lost. He hadn't expected this, and now he was going to have to logically improvise again… The droid had been so certain of his plan, but now he was re-analysing the facts in his head, computing to see if it would truly be the most logical solution. Ezra sat patiently, giving Chopper the attention he did kinda deserve.

Slowly but surely, Chopper started to explain his strategy. He was conscious that Ezra was still learning droid-speak, but the boy seemed to understand. His face lit up as Chopper finished.

"That's brilliant! Chop, that's it! That gives us the perfect way in." Ezra cried, jumping up from where he was sitting.

"Come on, we have got to go tell the others!" Ezra started back into the ship. Chopper, however, was reluctant to follow.

"You coming?" Ezra hesitated.

Chopper's small arms waved at him instead, indicating that Ezra should go.

"No- no… I'm not going to be the one to tell them. It's your idea." Ezra reasoned, trying to think of a way to get through to him. "Chop… I- I know we can all be crap listeners at times. And I know I annoy you, and I'm sure you know you wind me up, but- all in all- we're a family, right? You're the perfect droid for us … I don't know how we would've got through half our missions without you there. Even if you do improvise a little; yeah, I may've noticed that."

Chopper laughed a little.

"I promise that from now on I'll make sure you're as much an equal as any of us are." Ezra swore, placing his hand on the droid's head.

There was a moment of meaningful silence before Chopper shook Ezra's hand off and grumpily beeped at Ezra that he was intruding on his personal space, and that _shouldn't they get back to the ship already because it was cold out here_! Ezra laughed and ran after the droid.

"Yes, but you can only fit so many of us inside a wooden crate." Ezra heard Kanan explain patiently as they approached.

Ten minutes later, after some shouting for quiet on Ezra's part and a few shocks from Chopper, they had the crew's full attention. Ezra stepped aside, motioning for Chopper to take it away. So he did. Zeb struggled to make sense of any of what the droid was explaining, but, by the growing smiles on Hera and Kanan's faces, it must've been good news.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Sabine glanced around for confirmation.

"Oh, he did- excellent idea, Chopper!" Hera praised, circling the sewer channels on the map and starting to plan a route. Soon the others were swept up in the new plan. Ezra stepped out next to Chopper.

"Good work, Chop" He smiled.

Of course, to logically ensure Ezra would stop feeling for the droid, Chopper had to give him a few small electric shocks. After all, _he_ was supposed to look out for Ezra, not the other way round.


	13. Chapter 13

Five times Ezra helped the crew, and one time they helped him.

Kanan

On second thoughts, perhaps deciding to take the fight up the mountain hadn't been his best plan. At the time, he'd thought that maybe gaining some higher ground would give him and Ezra some sort of advantage over the hairy beast determined to knock them down.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried through gritted teeth, blocking another blow from the beast. Currently, he was the main target for this creature, while Ezra was busy standing a little to the side, trying his best to connect to the creature instead so that they wouldn't have to kill it. "Sometime today please."

Ezra, for once, didn't have a smart comeback- an indication of just how hard he was concentrating.

Ashoka had asked them to complete a slightly different mission to what they were used to. The rebel fleet was trying to look for a land-situated base, so they were having to scout out various planets to judge living conditions and whether it would be a good place to set up. Currently, the other half of the crew were off scouting the other side of the same planet, whilst Ezra and Kanan were stuck over here, dealing with Mr Nice Guy. Hera had specified that the wildlife on this planet was endangered; it had suffered a meteor shower some lightyears ago, and the native fauna had only just started to recover. Therefore, when this large beast had come out of hiding right in front of them, they had been more than a little lost on what to do. Killing it was a last resort right now, and- seeing how Ezra was good at connecting to living beings- Kanan had left this one up to him. However, as much faith as he had in his padawan, Kanan didn't know how much longer he would be able to do this for.

"Anything?" Kanan demanded.

"He's feeling threatened…" Ezra broke off, looking confused, "The light…? Your sabre! He doesn't like the sabre; quick- disengage it!" Ezra yelled, still holding his hand out towards the creature.

"Are you crazy? He'll tear me to pieces!"

"Trust me!"

Trust Ezra. Well- how couldn't he? With a deep breath, Kanan pushed himself back and disarmed his light sabre. At first, the creature's pace didn't slow, but, after a painful few moments, it hesitated, noticing the change. Ezra still stood, hand out, using the force. Kanan backed away, every nerve of his body on guard. The creature could still be hostile.

The beast breathed out heavily, grunting through its row of teeth. The mangled grey coat looked malnourished and dull, and the features were still twisted in anger as it slowly approached Kanan.

"Ezra?!" Kanan called again. Surely the kid must be close by now?

"Almost… Hang on…" Ezra managed. He strained for a second. There! Ezra felt his thoughts connected to the beast. It was confused- confused and scared. Immediately, Ezra sent out a calming wave, trying to tell it that they weren't there for a fight.

The creature didn't seem calmed at all. If anything, having these new thoughts in its head seemed to make it even more confused. It turned, roaring slightly. It was working itself into a frenzy of rage.

 _No, no, no,_ Ezra, growing increasingly desperate, tried again. _Not here to hurt you, please, we won't hurt you._

For a minute, it finally looked like it had worked.

That was before the beast shook its head again, bared its teeth and ran forward, straight into Kanan.

Kanan, who, it just so happened, had walked as far back as he could, and was standing on the edge of a cliff.

One smack from the beast and he went flying, completely taken aback by the sudden turn of events. He barely realised he was falling, barely registered the pain in his abdomen. He had only one thought as he sped down to the ground below, one thought as the air whipped around him violently, images whizzing past him faster than he could process, just one thought as his world- and perhaps, the end of it- loomed before him:

 _Oh, karabast._

Before he could find out if he'd hit the ground, he passed out, unconscious.

* * *

"KANAN!" Ezra cried, disengaging his thoughts with the beast and sprinting over to the edge, stopping himself just before he, too, would fall into the void.

His master was falling fast, almost out of view. It was a long way down. Without even thinking, Ezra's hands flew out and all his thoughts swarmed around his master. Kanan had lifted him plenty of times before, saved him from falling before. He could do this _._

He and Kanan hadn't actually gotten round to lifting people in training yet, but it was now or never. Urgency fuelling his actions, Ezra imagined himself grabbing his master's hand. It was slippery at first. He couldn't get a good grip, and suddenly Kanan was gone again. Ezra delved back in, putting more and more of himself into the force until he grasped his falling master again. This time Kanan stopped completely. Ezra could feel how close the ground he had come- mere inches away- but he hadn't fallen. Not yet. With an almighty effort, Ezra started the draining task of pulling Kanan back up. Slowly but surely, he started to make progress. His eyes were closed tightly shut, willing himself to go on just a bit more, just a bit longer. He felt Kanan's presence growing closer and closer.

With a final, vigorous pull, Kanan fell back onto the cliff top. The boy slumped forward over his masters form. He knew that could easily- blamelessly, even- pass out right now, felt black spots calling to him and everything starting to dip into blurriness.

No.

Not while they were vulnerable like this. He had to see if Kanan was alright. Inhaling deeply, Ezra opened his eyes and pulled himself up.

Kanan was still in one piece- a good sign. Everything seemed to be okay; well, everything apart from the ripped fabric around Kanan's torso. Red could be made out under it.

 _Sorry Kanan,_ Ezra sighed as he tore open Kanan's suit top to reveal gashes underneath.

 _Okay, okay, this is fine, everything's fine, it's not too deep, I can manage this. Backpack-_ where was his backpack? Ezra struggled to breathe slowly, frantically looked back towards where he could remember having it. Nothing was there.

 _No no no no no no no no_. That had his medical supplies in, that had everything- what was he going to-

A familiar looking backpack suddenly dropped in front of him. Ezra's dazed eyes slowly followed a dribble of slobber running down it. Surprised, Ezra glanced up. The beast from earlier panted heavily above him, eyes fixed on the gift it had just given Ezra. Hesitantly, Ezra reached for it, smiling a little when the creature made no move to harm them further. Seems he had manage to get his message through in the end, then. The creature sat vigil as Ezra retrieved the bandages Hera had forced him to pack – he would have to thank her later- and started to patch up what he could. He wrapped the bandages tightly around Kanan's torso, preventing further blood loss and hopefully reducing infection.

It was only then that it hit Ezra that they were still sitting dangerously close to the cliff. With a jolt, he got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and looking around for a place to shelter himself and Kanan. A small way to his left he saw some undergrowth, surrounded by some trees that would make for good covering. It would be a struggle, but he should be able to get Kanan there. With a grunt, Ezra attempted to lift Kanan, fire-man style. Boy, he was heavier then he looked! Ezra fumbled slightly, almost dropping him. He was trying to get used to the extra weight when suddenly a whining noise interrupted his task.

The beast tilted its head as Ezra turned to look at it. It gently it nuzzled Kanan's form and licked Ezra's hand… Was Ezra reading this right? Sticking his hand out slightly, Ezra doubled checked that the beast's intentions were true before nodding and smiling. With a slight satisfied grunt, it gestured for Ezra to sling Kanan on its back. With a little shuffling, they managed it, and Ezra started his trek towards shelter, Kanan and monster in tow.

Once there, the creature gently lowered down in order for Ezra to get Kanan off. He placed his master on the grassy moss, trying to be a gentle as possible. He hadn't stirred yet, making Ezra more than a little nervous. As the creature settled down beside them, Ezra lent over and cautiously petted the beast. It allowed it and seemed to enjoy as it, relaxing in a heap on the floor. Ezra chuckled slightly before turning back to his master. He carefully pried open the bandages he'd put on, seeing that the cuts were starting to scab up already- Kanan would be ok. He just wished his master would wake up.

* * *

Alive. Wow, he was somehow alive…

Kanan's eyes flitted. He took in a sharp breath.

Hadn't he just been about to-

With a jolt, Kanan sprung up, heart racing at his last memory of plummeting to a rocky ground. He quickly moved his hand over his head, pinching himself and looking around. Well, he definitely wasn't falling anymore, but he wasn't dead either… Had he somehow survived the fall?

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of nearby footsteps.

"Kanan! You're awake!" Ezra's familiar voice called as his padawan dropped into view in front of him. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine…Wh-what happened…Why aren't I-"

"Dead?" Ezra supplied helpfully. "I managed to pull you up; might wanna be careful, though- you got some slashes on your torso there." Ezra pointed as Kanan felt the bandages under his torn top.

"Wait- wait… you're telling me you force pulled be all the way back up?!" Kanan's eyebrows shot up. He'd almost missed Ezra saying it with the way the kid had brushed it off.

"Uh, yeah… It was a spur of the moment thing really. I just knew what I wanted to do and… y'know, did it, I suppose." Ezra mumbled, "Main thing is- it got you safe."

"But- that's amazing! We haven't even tried that yet in training!" Kanan grinned at his padawan.

Ezra reddened under the attention, smiling proudly. Anyway- regardless of praise- it still had been too close a call for his liking.

"Now- how're you feeling?" Ezra repeated.

"Not too bad, all things considered… My head's spinning a little though."

"Maybe concussion? I'll give you some water, so long as you don't feel like you're gonna vomit on me." Ezra joked, although he was half-serious.

"No, no, I'm not going to be sick. Water would be good." Kanan smiled.

Ezra nodded and scooted away. As Ezra shifted out of his view, Kanan glanced at the place around them. The kid had done well finding them this shelter. Hell- what was he saying? The kid had done well saving his life; the kid had done well full stop.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he saw the form of something big and hairy, lying just a little way from their camp. The rising and falling chest alerted Kanan to the fact that the thing was alive. Senses heightened by a sudden boost of adrenaline, Kanan started to shuffle round.

"Ezra. Ezra!" He whispered sharply. Ezra glanced at him, looking worried. "I think we have company." Kanan kept his voice low. He really did not want to get into a fight with this guy again. He was fully intending to tell Ezra to pack up their things quietly so that they could make a stealthy get away when Ezra's concerned features melted into amusement.

"Yeah, I suppose we do!" Ezra laughed, voice at normal volume. Kanan cringed as the beast's ears flicked towards them. What was Ezra thinking? Slowly, it lifted its head, spotting them and stalking forwards.

Kanan was all too ready to activate his lightsabre and yell for Ezra to run, but before he could, his padawan stepped forward. Kanan stared at him, shocked. Ezra walked dangerously close to the beast, and raised a hand. Kanan narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out this new combat manoeuvre. It seemed to involve-

…petting him.

Yes- actually petting him! Kanan's eyes bulged as he finally realised what the kid had been able to do.

"You connected?" Kanan asked, although the answer to the question was obvious to all present.

"Yeah, in the end!" Ezra chuckled a little.

The beast, although enjoying Ezra's touch, was also curious about the other human. It trotted over. Huge nostrils sniffed Kanan's suddenly frozen form, before it opened its mouth and licking its tongue all the way down Kanan's face.

"Aauuhh! Really?" Kanan yelled, annoyed and disgusted.

Ezra couldn't hold back his laughter as the green slobber dripped down Kanan's face.

"He likes you!" The padawan grinned wickedly.

"This really isn't that funny, Ezra."

"Well, it kinda is…"

"Ezra…" Kanan sighed, knowing better than to try and argue. "Not a word to the others, you hear me? Not a word."

"Don't worry Kanan- your secret's safe with me." Ezra laughed again. Perhaps he had agreed not to tell the ghost crew about this, but Kanan would be reminded of it for a long time yet. Frequently.


End file.
